User talk:Katara20
Archive 1 Help I kinda messed the image of Ben Tennyson, do you think you can help me grow another image Larry1996 03:29, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Protection Katara, since this crossover spreaded all over the place. Everyone from the Ben 10 wiki seems to be coming here and making various changes to the Ben Tennyson page. I protected it for administator edits only. Is that fine or do you object? Oh yes. How did you make archives? JuniperAlien 07:54, August 11, 2011 (UTC) : I'm fine with the page being protected. There's not much information that can be added to that page anyway, since the episode hasn't aired yet. Anyway, Wikipedia has a great resource on how to archive your talk page; go here. (Particularly, read the section called "Cut and Paste Procedure" - that's the method I used.) For a shorter summary of how to do that, go here. Or if you want, I can just do it for you. ;) Katara20 14:32, August 11, 2011 (UTC) ::: Yes, please, please, please :D. I'll love you forever, ahah. JuniperAlien 23:55, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :::: Lol, all right, I archived it. :) Eventually, I'm going to import that archive display template from Wikipedia - that way, the archive links can be displayed in a neat table with a mail box picture. Katara20 00:25, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :::::: Thank you very much, Kataraaaa JuniperAlien 05:46, August 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::::: So did you figure out what to do about the category? :T JuniperAlien 07:43, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Separate I responded to you on my talk page. Digi-armour energize 21:13, August 11, 2011 (UTC) In fact I will always answer you on my talk page, so follow it, so you'll know when I answer you. Digi-armour energize 22:07, August 11, 2011 (UTC) You are just on a roll The idea is perfect. You shouldn't have even asked, me ahah. Anyway, I've always wondered the same about the relations. So yes, I'll change it to relatives, but I'm not sure where exactly to place the 'Allies' and 'Enemies' on the template. As for the 'Aliases', yes that makes a lot of sense...besides ninja hobo isn't like.. a name that Six goes by, it was just something used to make fun of him...so yeah I agree with you on that one. After that, I'll try my hardest to make the changes to all the other templates. Thank you very much Katara!! Edit: By the way, don't you think we should change the template up a little bit? Modify it and stuff? Like make the text just a tad smaller and possibly a few other more that may change overtime? Edit no. 2: Oh, just one more question; Do we really need the 'Former Villians' category? I don't think we do because...well, if they aren't villians anymore they might as well be called heroes? I mean, I know thats not how it always works, but I just don't see any need for it. Just because if they aren't villians, they aren't always good...like Valentina. How do you feel about it? JuniperAlien 13:28, August 20, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks, JuniperAlien. ^_^ I like the modifications you made to the Character Infobox - it looks much better! However, I'd like to tweak the Character Infobox template a little more. I think the "Relatives", "Allies", and "Enemies" parameters should all be under a new heading named "Relationships". In my opinion, "Relatives" doesn't quite qualify as "Vital Statistics", so that's why I would like to move it under a relationships heading. Secondly, I think the "Physical Description" heading should precede the "Characteristics" heading (which probably needs to be renamed). I also would like to place the "First Appearance" and "Last Appearance" parameters under the "Further Info" heading, because I don't think that information qualifies as "Vital Statistics" (also, "Further Info" seems like a good place for out-of-universe information, since it already has the "Portrayed by:" field). : To answer your first question, I agree that the character infobox itself needs to be modified a little for aesthetic reasons. I will definitely look into that when I have some time. : Also, I totally agree with you about deleting the Former Villains category. :) Katara20 18:22, August 20, 2011 (UTC) : Edit: I tweaked the Character Infobox template a little. Do you think the infobox looks too long with the added "Relationships" field? I wish I knew how to make the "Relationships" field collapsible... Well, I probably could figure out how to do that, but I just don't have the time with college starting next week. Speaking of which, I wanted to tell you that I won't be able to come to this wiki very often once college starts. I'll probably still check up on it every other night (just to undo vandalism, bad edits/comments, etc...), but I won't have time for major edits. BTW, I had a great time working with you on this wiki over the summer! :D Katara20 20:33, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ::: I think it looks fine! So yeah, it looks great. Thanks Katara. :::: College D:, aw man. Well I have school in starting soon too. So, I'm glad you enjoyed youself and thank you so much for everything. I think I should put another admin in charge just in case. Because my senior year in High school is starting and when it starts I can barely go on the computer because I made a vow to do well. JuniperAlien 20:52, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I totally understand where you're coming from. School should always take top priority over things like this. Best of luck to you! :D BTW, if you're considering putting another admin in charge, maybe you should consider Flickfreak. She edits fairly frequently, has quite a bit of experience here, and always makes constructive edits. Of course, she might not have enough free time to accept such a position, which I would completely understand. It's just a suggestion. Katara20 00:26, August 21, 2011 (UTC) : Thank you, Good luck to you as well. Flickfreak? I I've only seen her put photo's up, but I'll look at her contributions. I was actually thinking of Wszimer. By the way I like you picture. I'm a Young Justice Fan too. Hello, Megan! JuniperAlien 08:49, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Ta-dah! How are you? I've been back from saving the world, well not really almost...I'm saving the future of the world...anyway, that's not the point. Now I have free time to edit and ask you this: I was currently writing a few guidelines for placing gallery and pictures, actually it was some few chit chat personal message and welcoming guidance to fellow contributors and I realized I've been writing the same thing o_o So I think I need to write a blog to link it to the renewal guide (a revised version of my very first blog) to help new contributors (including me) to adjust the rules and regulation here. I also need to ask you this so you and JuniperAlien can perhaps see the raw version first? Since perhaps you two will be decide if it is need some adding rules or some corrections, etc. (Oh yes, I think I need to send him message too). Forgive me if I can only give attention to galleries and pictures because I'm not confident with my English, my grammar is terrible, so I'm afraid I'm messing up more the writings :( However, I'll try my best to do more edit the layout or copying and linking the sources. *bows* I'm sorry for being weird replying this so late have been busy lately until now...and you already placed our previous conv in archive so I think I need start a new conv. Talking art is not weird :D In fact, I can see you're a great person from your enthusiasm. I'm not much a fan of the Sonic's Archie comics, because I don't follow the series, but I do admit that the art is so great! Sadly I can't do realism I dunno why ;_; I envy those who can, including you. I'm more to colorist and experimental styles (I tried to make different styles of GR art lately ^^) Warm Regards, Flickfreak 14:31, August 26, 2011 (UTC) : Hi, Flickfreak! I'm doing good. :) Anyway, I don't think you need to make a blog for your image guidelines - just place the information directly on the official guidelines page (under the Images section). I've seen you discuss image policies before, and you write about it a lot better than I can. ^_^ It'd be a simple matter for me to proofread your guidelines for any grammatical errors (I could also divide it into sections and bullet points if necessary). And really, your grammar is not terrible - I can understand you quite well. : BTW, I think your GR chibi art style is adorable! I love the simplicity of it. Katara20 02:19, August 27, 2011 (UTC) New Badges! Can you please make new badges just like FOP Wiki? Here are the list of badges can create: *Episodes *E.V.O.s *Characters *Providence *Apppearance *Trivia *Quotes *Weapons Aabarro 13 05:42, August 29, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I copied my message to FlickFreak but she is NOT an admin but you can request FlickFreak to become an admin/bearucast/chatmoderator/rollback right? Aabarro 13 05:49, August 29, 2011 (UTC) : I went to the Fairly Odd Parents wiki to see what you were talking about. I'll be honest - I don't really like the idea of having that many badges. It places a little too much focus on earning badges, in my opinion. But aside from that, I just don't think it's necessary to award badges for editing specific types of pages. I'll ask JuniperAlien what he thinks about it, though. (And if you're reading this, JuniperAlien, please check out this user profile on the Fairly Odd Parents wiki to see how many badges would have to be created... Make sure you click the See All button.) : To answer your other question: anyone can make a request to become an admin, chat moderator, or rollback, but it's up to a bureaucrat to grant the request. Also, even if I requested that someone be promoted to an admin or rollback, that person still has the right to decline the offer. I hope that answered your question. :-) Katara20 23:25, August 29, 2011 (UTC) ::: I've read it. I took a look at the page and noticed all the badges. If you ask me, its too numerous. We have enough badges and I totally agree with you. Even the person whose ranked number 1 one this wiki doesn't even have every single badge. We're fine with the badges we have. JuniperAlien 23:37, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Ugh! Look at the marks of this badges. Check it out! There's an orange in the outer middle! Can You pleeaaaaaaaase edit that badges have marks in it like this one. I'm begging you! Help that thing just like The Fairly Odd Parents Wiki. You got that? Aabarro 13 08:23, August 31, 2011 (UTC) : I'll look into fixing it when I get the chance. Katara20 17:37, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Ugh... Theres no way to send people private messages on this thing...? JuniperAlien 09:29, August 31, 2011 (UTC) : Not that I know of. :-/ I guess that's why so many people like to use IRC on the Avatar Wiki, because IRC allows you to send private messages. Katara20 17:37, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :: IRC :O and how do I do that?? :: Edit: By the way, have you what the recent editors have been doing? They're like...getting a lot of things disorganized, aha. Oh yeah, by the way I fixed up the badge that the guy kept complaining over. JuniperAlien 20:46, August 31, 2011 (UTC) ::: I meant to respond to this earlier, but I had some homework to finish. Anyway, Wikia has a help document about IRC here. It looks kinda complicated, though. :-/ I'm afraid I can't be of much help, since I've never used IRC before. I'd recommend trying to log on to Avatar Wiki's IRC channel, since it has pretty straightforward instructions. Let me know if it works, okay? :-) :::: Oh, and yeah, I've noticed we've been having some odd edits lately. :-/ Katara20 01:43, September 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Hey, Katara20. I know you're busy and all, but I feel like a lost puppy without you, ahah. So, I just need a few tips on what to do right now and I have quite a few suggestions. Okay recently, I deleted the "Heroes'"''and "''Former Villains" category. The Former Villains category really stuck out to me for some reason...because I basically thought that if characters are Former Villians...they're basically Heroes...I know it doesn't always work that way, but it connects in a sense, y'know? So I was also doing some more searching and I really want to delete the 'Villains' category. People are misunderstanding the use of the word in this series, because when theres an E.V.O. with uncontrollable nanites, they can't control themselves and they have no choice but to do wrong doings. So they technically aren't villains. Another thing I've noticed is the E.V.O.s Categories ''(which includes the plant, human, and animal). I was thinking I should either delete the ''"E.V.O.s" ''category and just keep the ''"Animal/Plant/Human E.V.O.s" ''or vise-versa? I was honestly thinking it'd be best to delete the ''"E.V.O.s" category and just keep the main three that really sorted them out. What do you think? ::::: Edit: Oh yeah, almost forgot about the''"Sentinent E.V.O.s"'' category. What do you think about that? JuniperAlien 12:54, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Everything is cool I always delete my edits after words if they make no sence so no harm done.Treasure Man 1 12:34, September 1, 2011 (UTC)Treasure Man 1 I didnt think it was irrelevent